villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Escherion
Escherion is the first Lord of Chaos, Escherion is a powerful Chaos sorcerer with the power to invert people and things using the Staff of Inversion. He is a tribute to M. C. Escher. and his artwork. The town of Mobius, the forest of Faerie, the ruins of Cornelis, and his own upside-down tower are based off of the unique, disorienting drawings of Escher, and are caused in-game by Escherion's Staff of Inversion. History Escherion arrived in Mobius with his army and used his Staff of Inversion to turn everything inside-out, including it's Guardian Tower which he used as a base. His henchmen includes Slugfit, Cyclops Warlord, and Head Gargoyle. His main reason to send his armies throughout the entire Chiral Valley is to look for the Runix Cube. The hero have to go to the locations to retrieve the pieces of the Runix Cube. First in Mobius, then the Faerie Woods, and finally Cornelis. Upon recovering all three pieces, the hero uses the disguise of a pizza delivery guy to infiltrate his tower and fight through the soldiers there. After besting Head Gargoyle, the players finally confront Escherion. They throw the Runix Cube at him not knowing what it does. Afterwards, Escherion takes the opportunity to grab the Cube, thank the hero and eject him from the tower, then awakens the Lake Hydra (the first of the "Chaos Beasts" that accompany each Chaos Lord) under orders by Drakath. The hero must defeat the Lake Hydra before reentering the Tower of Relativity When the Lake Hydra is defeated, the character then goes back to Escherion. After taking out the Staff of Inversion and Escherion, the character demands that Escherion leave Chiral Valley and never return. When Escherion retaliates, the character uses a Mirror Shield found in Cornelis to reflect Escherion's spells back to himself. When he tries to polymorph the character, he ends up turning himself into a toad which undoes the effects of his inversion spells. Drakath gets word of this and prepares his next Lord of Chaos after stating that Escherion has served his purpose. Gallery Escherion.png Chaos Bellow The Belt.png Order escherion.png|Escherion as the 1st lord of order Trivia *Massively resembles Osmund Saddler - The main boss of the popular game Resident Evil 4 as both wear Purple Robes and wield Organic Staffs. *He turned the town of Mobius chaotic. *He is the 1st Chaos Lord. *He is a Battlemage. *His name, his chaotic art and he himself is a tribute to M. C. Escher. *Escherion is using the Runix cube to summon a Chaotic beast. *The Runix Cube gives hint to the idea that Drakath needs items of power to summon chaos beasts, and is trying to get them summoned to give way to his master plan. *The first beast he summoned is a water monster called The "The Lake Hydra". *His staff is called the Staff of Inversion. *He is later turned into Frogerion (which is a pet for members). *His Order version, one of the Lords of Order in the Mirror Realm, that took place during AQWorlds second birthday, has a white hood, cloak, and robes, red runes, a lack of Chaorrupted skulls, and a staff that looks strikingly like the Supreme Arcane Staff. Navigation Category:Monster Master Category:AdventureQuest Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Summoners Category:Deceased Category:Lawful Evil Category:Magic Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Cult Leaders Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Immortals